Ordinary Girl
by himekassy-chan
Summary: Hinata is a famous rock star that wants to be an ordinary girl again until she meets Naruto who treats her as an ordinary girl.  Also Hinata's makes a deal with Naruto's friend but what's the deal? You have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first songfic. So I hope you like it, please review =^o^=**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO NEITHER THE SONG**

Ordinary Girl

Hinata is walking the streets of Konoha by herself it's a great day to go out and have a walk. She was tired of spending her days in concerts, going on tours, and not spending time with her friends. Sure she loved to write new songs and sing them to her fans she loved too much, but she needs to go out more often with her friends and have a day for her. She wanted to be an ordinary girl again she was tired of people not leaving her alone and always following her everywhere so that's why she was wearing a disguise so nobody will recognize her. '_Well it was a good idea wearing a disguise' _she said to herself. She is wearing a short purple dress with high heels; she had a blond wig instead of her beautiful long indigo hair, and she was wearing a pair of sun glasses so nobody will see her lavender eyes. As she was looking around the street she didn't notice where she was walking when suddenly…

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!**

"AWW, look where you're walking!" said an angry Hinata while she rubbed her head.

"Well if you were paying attention where you are walking this wouldn't have happened!" a voice said. When she looked up to see who she crashed into she was surprised to see a handsome guy offering his hand to her as she took it she notice he had blonde spiky hair, beautiful blue eyes, and whisker like on his cheeks but to her he was still handsome. Suddenly she heard people screaming and running toward her she didn't know why until she notice that her wig and glasses had fell when she crashed into the guy that stood in front of her with a shocked face.

"You are Hinata Hyuga the famous rock star singer, I can't believe it." He said to her.

"Yes I'm Hinata Hyuga but right now I need your help to get out of here…" she then turned around to see people running towards them "please I need your help!" she pleaded to the guy.

"Sure I will help you get out of here" he said to her as he grabbed her hand and started to run with so much speed. Hinata was worried by now thinking that she will not survive this and who was this strange guy that was helping her run away from the crazy crowd.

"Well we are here, you are save now from those crazy people" he said with a big smile on his face while Hinata was panting from the long fast run she had never had in her life. The guy notices this and gets worried.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm gonna be alright don't worry" she said and gave him a smile. '_I don't even know this guy for five minutes and I'm smiling at him, well I got to admit he is hot with the capital __**H-O-T**__._ She then got interrupted from her train of thoughts when he starts to wave his hand in front of her because she was just staring at him and not paying attention on what he was saying.

"Hey, are you alright you seem to be space out while I was talking to you?" he asked again.

"Oh sorry about spacing out this happens often when people are running after me but rather than that I'm feeling great." She lied. '_Sure I'm not_ _feeling_ _alright you baka, you made me run a whole mile besides I was not spacing out I was just thinking about how HOT you are' _by now thisgirl was having perverted thoughts like: seeing him with just his boxers on, or splashing cold water on him and taking of his black tight shirt, or the one she liked more seeing him NAKED I mean without clothes on him like the day he was brought to this world NAKED! She was brought out from her perverted thoughts again from the guy who was just two inches away from her face.

"See there you go again spacing out Hinata" he said to her as he backed away from her much to her dismay.

"I am so sorry again but can you repeat what were you saying before I paced out?"

"Sure, well as I was saying my name is Naruto Uzumaki and it's a pleasure to meet the famous rock star Hinata Hyuga"

"No it's my pleasure meeting you Naruto, if it wasn't that we crashed into each other and you decided to help me get out of that mess I will be dead by now and poor of my fans they would be crying over my music and not me but who cares about me, anyway thank you for helping me out, I really appreciate it." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome but why are you saying your fans don't care about you, I mean look at you, look at the people who admires and cares about you if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be living your dream." He stared at her with a confuse face. '_I don't understand her; she should be happy that people care about her and if it wasn't for them she would never had become famous'_

"You don't understand Naruto, my fans don't care about me they only care about my music and me being famous" she paused.

"Those people you saw running after me they just wanted to take photos with me, and then tell everybody that they met Hinata Hyuga and took pictures with her, that they are so lucky to meet the perfect girl and that she is not an ordinary girl because she has a beautiful voice and has everything an ordinary girl wants." She started to get angry and the same time sad. Naruto in the other hand was still confused, listening to the rock star in front of him letting out all her heart out to him a man she barely knew.

"Hinata I'm still confuse about what you're saying" sure he was still confuse she hadn't finish explaining yet.

"Naruto what I'm trying to say is that those people called my_ 'fans' _don't give a damn about me the only thing they care are my music, my fame, and guys going out with me to get fame_, _and I'm already tired that people don't treat me like an ordinary girl anymore" by now she was crying, she didn't know why was it because she was mad, sad, or frustrated?

"Hinata don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry even if a just known you for fifteen minutes" said Naruto wiping her tears and hugging her tightly in her arms as she hugged him back. '_Oh, man I have never hugged a girl before and a famous rock star, still I like this feeling it feels warm'_ he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the voice of the crying girl who he has in his arms.

"I just want to have an ordinary life or just have an ordinary day where I can be myself that's all I ask" she paused for air "I just want to be an ordinary girl just for a day"

At that moment Naruto got an idea that might make this girl happy.

"Well, Hinata let's get your ordinary day began right now!" Naruto yelled cheerfully to a confuse Hinata.

"What are you saying?" asked the still confuse girl.

"Hinata you told me right now that you want to have and be an ordinary girl for a day, didn't you?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Well that's what we're doing today, your gonna have your day you have always wanted, so please don't cry anymore I don't like seeing you cry" he stopped and continued "Besides you look more beautiful when your smiling, so promise me that today we are gonna have a great day" Naruto said holding his pinkie up "PINKIE PROMISE" he said as if he was I small boy.

"I PINKIE PROMISE NARUTO" Hinata said holding up her pinkie and crossing it with Naruto's pinkie as they both smiled to each other.

"SO LET'S GET THIS ORDINARY DAY STARTED!"Naruto yelled.

"YEAH LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"Hinata yelled too.

**At the Mall**

"Hey, Hinata let's go to the costume store to try on some costume and take some funny pictures"

"Okay, but the boss of the store won't care if we take pictures with the costumes?" she asked the blonde who was looking at her.

"Nah, he won't mind."

"How do you know he won't mind?"  
"Because he is my friend and he always lets me try on costumes besides he is the one that wears costumes with me and takes pictures of us wearing costumes."

"Okay then let's go!" Naruto took her hand and like a flash they were in the store. Hinata was amazed at the store it was dark with red lights, on the walls there were all kinds of costumes, masks, etc. But what amazed her more was to see a guy sleeping on the counter and not taking care of the shop and business. '_Wow he works on this awesome place, still he sleeps in his job the owner must be an idiot of not noticing this' _she thought to herself and again was interrupted by a scream that came from Naruto_._

"**SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS, WHY WHEN I ALWAYS COME YOU ARE ALWAYS ASLEEP?" **yelled no one other than Naruto."

"**AH, NARUTO SHUT THE FUCK UP DON'T YOU SEE I'M DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"** yelled a still sleepy boy.

"**I DON'T SEE YOU DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT THE ONLY THIS I'M SEEING YOU DO IS SLEEPING IN YOUR JOB LIKE ALWAYS!"**

"**HEY, THIS IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ME NOW THAT I CAN'T SEE CLOUDS ANYMORE BECAUSE OF MY STUPID DAD PUTTING ME IN CHARGE OF THIS STUPID STORE!" **by now the boy named Shikamaru was annoyed of Naruto and couldn't stop screaming at Naruto.

"**WELL IS NOT MY FREAKING FAULT YOUR DAD PUT YOU INCHARGE OF HIS STORE BESIDES IT WAS A GOOD THING BECAUSE I CAN COME AROUND AND PUT COSTUMES ON AND FOOL WITH THEM AND DON'T DENY IT YOU LIKE WORKING HERE JUST TO FOOL AROUND WITH ME,HAHA!"** Naruto said/yelled to Shikamaru who was yawning.

"**NARUTO WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO TROUBLESOME, CAN'T YOU JUST COME IN AND WAKE ME UP LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WILL DO!"**

"**SHIKAMARU WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LAZY?"**

"**TROUBLESOME IDIOT"**

"**LAZY ASSHOLE"**

"**TROUBLESOME IDIOT"**

"**LAZY ASSHOLE"**

And it went like that for about twenty minutes until Naruto lost the 'calling name combat'

"**TROUBLESOME IDIOT"**

"**TROUBLESOME IDIOT...AH LOOK WHAT YOU MAKE ME SAID TO MYSELF"** yelled Naruto to Shikamaru who was chuckling to himself but stop short when he saw Hinata approaching them with a vanilla ice cream cone in her hand.

"NO WAY, OH MY FREAKING GOD…ARE YOU HINATA HYUGA THE FAMOUS ROCK STAR!" Shikamaru asked to Hinata who is licking her ice cream.

"Yes Shikamaru she is Hinata Hyuga, anyway Hinata when do you went to buy yourself an ice cream?"

"You know her but how?" asked Shikamaru.

"While you two were in your 'calling name combat' I got hungry and decided to buy myself ice cream while you were arguing"

"Hey stop ignoring me already!"Shikamaru yelled.

"Shut up Shikamaru I came here to try on some costumes with Hinata, then take pictures with the costumes on" said Naruto grinning to Shikamaru who is still stunned Naruto knew Hinata.

"Okay, you two can do whatever you want if Hinata comes to my party tomorrow and gives a concert" said Shikamaru half smiling to the two teenagers who looked troubled.

"No, Hinata will not be taken for granted Shikamaru if you want somebody to sing at your party tomorrow look for someone else" said Naruto getting angry. Hinata was in deep thought thinking about this she wanted to have her ordinary day today with Naruto so no matter what she is gonna take the offer.

"Don't be so troublesome Naruto I'm just asking for something in return besides this is not your decision it's hers" Shikamaru pointed to Hinata.

"I already said no" said Naruto raising his fist.

"Come on Hinata come to my party tomorrow, Naruto is gonna be there too" said Shikamaru.

"God damn it Shikamaru I already said…" Naruto got interrupted by Hinata's voice.

"Okay, Shikamaru I accept your offer if you let us use your costumes" said Hinata with a business tone.

"Alright then, I'll give you an invitation let me just get it" Shikamaru went to the back of his desk and open a drawer taking a small green envelope with black letters that said '_YOU'RE INVATED TO MY PARTY'_ on the front. He returns to Hinata and Naruto and handed the envelope to Hinata who took it and open it to read it as she finish she looks up to Shikamaru.

"Okay, I'll be there at 6:00 pm to start setting all up and start the concert like at 6:35 pm if that's okay with you" said Hinata.

"Sure I'll be waiting the party starts at 6:00 so you'll have plenty of time, as for what you came you're allowed to use whatever you want but leave everything in place It's a drag cleaning after people.

"Alright are you ready Hinata to start your Ordinary Day!" yelled Naruto.

"Sure let's do this!"Hinata yelled.

So the day went on with both of them wearing different kinds of costumes and taking pictures with the costumes on. Next, they went to ice skating where they had a lot of fun well mostly Hinata laughing at Naruto while he straggle to learn ice skating from Hinata but kept falling on his butt or stomach. Furthermore they did a lot of fun things together. (**Think about fun things you would do in one day so what you're thinking is what Naruto and Hinata did together)** Finally, it was time for the two teenagers to head back home to rest after all the fun activities.

**Outside Hinata's House well mansion**

Hinata and Naruto are outside Hinata's house saying their goodbyes after Naruto insisted on walking her home because it was too late for a beautiful and famous girl to be walking alone even if Hinata could protect herself.

"Well…um…I guess this is goodbye"said Naruto smiling and rubbing his hand at the back of his head.

"Um… yeah this is goodbye but don't worry we'll see each other again remember the deal I made to your friend?" said Hinata to Naruto

"Oh, yeah I had forgotten about that deal, well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow"Naruto said.

"Hmm, see ya tomorrow goodnight Naruto and thank you for everything you did for me I had fun" said Hinata to Naruto.

"No, all thanks to you I had a terrific day one I haven't had for years." Naruto said giving her a kiss on her cheek. Hinata was so shocked on what Naruto did right now that she didn't know what to do when he was looking at her.

"Um… I… goodnight Naruto see you tomorrow!" said Hinata opening her door and heading inside.

"Goodnight Hinata-Chan" Naruto said to her well to the door and headed back home.

**Shikamaru's Party**

"OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE SHIKAMARU GOT HINATA HYUGA TO SING IN HIS PARTY" said Ino to Sakura.

"YEAH, I KNOW THIS PARTY IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!"Rock Lee yelled

"Shhh, Rock Lee the show is about to start" said Naruto. When Naruto said this the lights turn off and about two minutes red lights turn on just

to show Hinata on stage ready to sing.

"HELLO EVERYBODY ARE YOU READY TO HAVE FUN?" she yelled thru the microphone on her right hand.

"YEAH WE'RE READY TO HAVE FUN!"Everybody yelled.

"OKAY,THIS IS A NEW SONG I WROTE LAST WEEK AND FINFISH IT YESTERDAY SO THIS SONGS GOES FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI!" she yelled as the music started and Naruto's friends turn to look at him but they turn to hear Hinata sing.

"THE SONG IS CALLED 'ORDINARY GIRL' I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!" she yelled and started to sing.

_Uhoo oh yeah,_

_Mmm…_

_La a da daa…_

_Don't get me wrong,_

_I love who I am_

_I don't wanna_

_Be ungrateful_

_It probably_

_Sounds strange_

_I really love the_

_Role I play,_

_The songs I sing_

_But with all_

_The fame_

_The things that_

_Seems so simple,_

_Suddenly, so far_

_Out of reach_

_Wish that they_

_Could see that they_

_Could see that_

_Underneath…_

_I'm just an_

_Ordinary girl!_

_Sometimes I'm_

_Lazy_

_I get bored_

_I get scared_

_I feel ignored_

_I feel happy_

_I get silly_

_I choke on_

_My own words_

_I make wishes_

_I have dreams_

_And I still want_

_To believe_

_Anything can happen_

_In this world_

_For an ordinary girl!_

_Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary girl!_

_Like you, like me_

_How are you?_

_Hello, goodbye_

_One day here,_

_One day there_

_And again it's_

_Time to go_

_Miss popular_

_Always on the road_

_But my best_

_Foot forward_

_Gotta get on_

_With the show_

_Strike a pose for_

_The front cover_

_Of a magazine_

_Everywhere I_

_Arrive, I get high 5's_

_They pay me_

_Larger than life_

_Yea!_

_I'm just an ordinary girl!_

_Sometimes I'm lazy_

_I get bored_

_I get scared_

_I feel ignored_

_I feel happy_

_I get silly_

_I choke on my_

_Own words_

_I make wishes_

_I have dreams_

_And I still want_

_To believe_

_Anything can happen_

_In this world_

_For an ordinary girl!_

_So give it everything_

_Or nothin' at all_

_Get back on your_

_Feet when_

_You stumble and fall_

_A little luck can_

_Go along way_

_So don't you_

_Worry about _

_What people say_

_Who knows_

_When the wind_

_May blow_

_For an ordinary girl!_

_Mhhhm_

_I'm just an ordinary girl!_

_Sometimes I'm lazy_

_I get bored_

_I get scared_

_I feel ignored_

_I feel happy_

_I get silly_

_I choke on my _

_Own words_

_I make wishes_

_I have dreams_

_And I still want_

_To believe_

_Anything can _

_Happen in this world_

_For an ordinary girl!_

_Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary girl!_

_Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary girl.._

_Mhhm_

_For an ordinary girl.._

_Like me.._

_Like you.._

As Hinata finish singing Naruto came running to her and hugged her with so much force.

"Thanks for the song Hina." Naruto said kissing her on the lips.

….

_**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY **____** I WORKED**_

_**SO HARD I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE 3,124 WORDS IN JUST**_

_**ONE STORY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! =^o^= the song belongs to Hannah Montana – ordinary girl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

HELLO EVERYBODY THIS HIMEKASSY AND I WANTED TO THANK ALL MY LOVELY READERS

FOR READING MY STORIES BUT I WANTED TO MAKE CLEAR THAT THE STORY "Ordinary Girl"

WAS ONLY A ONESHOT SO THIS STORY IS COMPLETE I'M REALLY SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU

I JUST FORGOT TO PUT COMPLETE WHEN I PUBLISHED THE STORY SO I'M VERY SORRY!

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME !**


End file.
